A Footballer's Daughter
by Miss J235
Summary: We follow the life of a woman named Roxy, as she find out her father is one of the players of her favorite football club Manchester United and we see the drama that follows.
1. Intro

Hey my name is Roxanne Julianna Wilson. I have my biological father's surname. I am 21 years old. I live in Malta with my Welsh born mother Bailey Louise Micheals. She moved to Malta when I was 3 when my mum and my biological dad split up after a fight in Manchester.

(Roxanne portrayed by Nina Dobrev)

She eventually opened a chain of hotels and restaurants, one of which is my home The Golden Sands SAS.

My home because I don't get along with my step dad John and step sister Ashley Louise Kelly. John is an avid Chelsea supported. But my mum made sure that i support Manchester United. Obviously I do because I would never support those Chelsea scums (sorry if i offend anyone).

I do go to the house but i make sure that he's in Chelsea or a special occasion. I visit Manchester a lot because I know the players as they visit the hotel a lot but who can complain.

The story is a normal visit by the lads after winning the title where i learn a few interesting things... and so this is my story as A Footballer's Daughter.


	2. Chapter 1

I was waiting for the results for my Physiotherapy Master results. I was home-schooled because I used to get bullied at school so my mum let me drop out. Along with this masters I have to PHD's in sports management and business.

"Muuuuum"I dragged on.

"What Jules"? Mum asked.

"Do you think I'll pass?" I asked her for probably the billionth time getting behind the reception desk.

Mum rolled her eyes and said nothing.

All of a sudden the place was swamped by noisy men. I rolled my eyes and turned to mum "oh look they have arrived" I said.

The United squad arrived for a relaxing 2 weeks.

"Hello Roxy Nice to see you too" Rio said.

I grabbed the roll of tissue paper and threw it at his head.

"Nice to see you too Rio" I said making the lads laugh.

"Hi Rox"Nem said hugging me.

"Hey Nem" i said.

"Ouch Rox that hurt" Rio whined hugging Nem from behind. My inner thoughts were confirmed when i thought that Rio might have been either a woman or gay in another life.

"Suck it up son, suck it up" I said.

"Ey lass don't be stealing my lines" Sir Alex told me.

"I just borrowed them but you can take them back now" I said hugging him.

Mum handed me my results which basically said I passed with honours.

"Did those results arrive yet Roxy? Ryan asked.

"Which"? I asked.

"The ones you wouldn't stop asking "Do you think I passed". He mimicked my voice but imagine him saying it in a Welsh/Manchester accent. Cringe worthy let me tell you.

"Creepy "I said. "Yep I passed with honours. "I said.

"Stop staring at me Ryan or I'll kick something at your head" I said.

"Someone has PMS problems" he mumbled.

"I heard that" I said.

"You were supposed to" He said in a "duh" tone.

"My god you too shut up already." Wayne said.

"You shut up Wazza" I said.

"Rox can we get the keys please" Alex said trying not to laugh.

"Yes boss" I said saluting him and handing over the keys.

I went to my room to watch Criminal Minds. I am addicted to it.

Ryan's POV

"Ry can I talk to you"? Bailey asked me.

"Sure what's up?" I said.

"We have to tell her" She said.

"Let's go" I said.

"Now?" She asked.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Let's go" She said.

I knocked on the door for Roxy to open the door.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Can we talk to you" I said.

"Sure" she said switching the TV off.

"Well I have something to tell you about your dad. I think it's time you knew who he was." Bailey said.

"Then why is Ryan here. It's not as if he's my dad no offence Ry."She said.

I looked at Bailey while she looked at me.

"Wait…..Oh my god you're my dad?" She asked.

"Yep. And here's the certificate." I said.

**Its fake guys!**

VITAL STATISTICS ACT 1905

Certificate of Birth

This is to certify that the following particulars of Birth

Have been recorded in the office of the District Registrar of

Births,Deaths and Marriages.

Name of child: ...Roxanne Julianna Giggs...

Date of birth: ...Tuesday, May 23rd 1986...

Sex: ...female ...

Place of birth:...Manchester ...

Name of father: ...Ryan Joseph Giggs ...

Name of mother: ...Bailey Louise Micheals...

Residence of parents: ...Cardiff Wales ...

Doctor in attendance: ...Dr Ruth ...

As witnessed before me on this:

...Tuesday, May 23rd 1986...

"Oh My God." She said.

"Do you need time for this to sink in "I asked her?

"I kind of had a clue because of my mates but I wasn't expecting it to be true." She said.

Someone knocked on the door and Rox went to answer it. It was Nem. I don't know what they were talking about because they went outside. I secretly smiled but Bailey picked it out.

"What are you smiling about Ryan"? She asked.

"Nem likes her" I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm surprised he didn't ask her out when she was in Manchester 2 months ago." I told her.

"Aww. That's so cute. Let's go spy" She said.

"No leave them alone. You wouldn't like it if you're mum spied on you" I said.

"They did spy on us though" She said.

"Oh Fuck it let's go spy" I said.

We looked through the key hole to find them making out. I looked at Bailey and whispered to her "I guess they did hook up two months ago. I texted Rio to come out of the room gently cause there was something in the corridor.

Rio's POV

I got Ryan's text which said:

_Rio corridor know, come out slowly with no noise._

I did just that and to my surprise I find Nem and Roxy making out. I stifled a laugh and texted Ryan back:

_Congrats you got yourself a son in Law…haha.._

We all knew about him being Roxy's father.

I texted Wazza who was rooming with Javier.

_Come out to the corridor Waz.. bring Jav with ya._

The door opened and Wazza just stared at them which was hilarious. Too Bad I couldn't laugh.

Javier had tears rolling down his face from laughter. He just waved at me and walked into their room and slammed what I think was the bathroom door to laugh. They broke apart so we had to hide.


	3. Chapter 2

Nemanja's pov

I knocked on Roxy's door and waited for a few seconds till the greatest and sexiest of women on earth opened the door.

"hey can i speak to you or is it a bad time?" I said looking at her face which was telling me she was in shock.

"yeah sure" she said shutting the door.

"just found out who my dad is." She said.

"Who is it?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Ryan" She said hugging me.

"well you do look like him a lot" I said bending down to kiss her.

We were making out for god knows how long when we heard a door slam shut. We broke apart.

Roxy's Pov

I sighed and looked up at Nem who I think was trying to not get angry.

"It's ok Nem at least we don't have to explain to them what's going on since Wayne probably knows" I said shaking my head.

He groaned and pulled me for a hug.

I giggled and said "You act like a child"."Shut up" he said. "Come on child let's go have breakfast and face the music" I said grabbing his hand. "Stop calling me a child i'm older than you" he said. "Babe it's known for men to mature slower than women and it's true that next to these lot your more mature but spending time with this lot has also gotten you immature." I said.

He gave me a glare to which I quickly said "Let's go eat".

We walked to the breakfast room which was empty grabbed food and sat down to eat. Around 20 minutes later the others walked in and joined us.

"Morning" Rio said tweeting on his phone since he is always tweeting.

"Morning Rio and rioferdy5 followers" I said.

"morning Rox" dad said.

"morning" I said.

"So on the agenda today we have an open day training then you have the rest of the day to do what you wan't as long as you don't annoy anyone" Sir Alex said.

"Too Late for that" I said looking at Wayne.

"What?" he said.

"You annoy me" I shrugged.

"I love you too" He sid.

I put my tounge out to him.

"Anyway that is all" Sir Alex said trying not to laugh.

"Rox he's going to kill you" Rio said.

I just grinned at him.

I hached into wayne's twitter account and wrote "hi i'm wayne and i'm an idiot" .

"Wayne why did you write i'm an idiot on your account?" Phil said walking into the room.

"Bye" I said running out of the room and went behind the desk to start the day at work.

"Hi Lulu how are you today"? I asked one of the other receptionists who is also my best friend.

(Lulu's profile)

Name:Lucy De Rossi

Nationality: half Maltese (mother) half Italian(father)

age:18 years old

Looks like Miley Cyrus

"I'm good and how are you" she asked.

"Still trying to process info"I said looking at her.

"Of what"?

"I just found out that my dad is Ryan Giggs and my new boyfriend is Nemanja Vidic" I told her.

"That's so great I'm so happy for you. Wait did you say your dad is Ryan?" she asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Wow. Well you do look like him a lot now that you mention it" she said.

I just stared at her to which she replied "What?I'm speaking the truth".

"Roxanne JuliannaI swear to god that I am going to kill you" I heard Wayne's voice ring out.

"And why's that Wazza"? I asked.

"You hacked into my twitter account and called me an idiot" he whined.

"your point?" I asked to which he stared at me.

"I hate you"He said.

"Love you to Wazza" I said.

"Don't let Vida(Nemanja's club nickname) hear you or he'll kill me."he said.

I blushed and told him to shut up.

"Haha I got you there didn't I"he said.

"Ass" I said.

"Love ya" He said.

"Wazza shut up" Nem said walking into the room and sitting on the chair in-front of the front desk in-front of me.

"Make me." He said to which Nem gave him a look. "OK don't cause you petrify me, I have no idea what she (pointing at me) finds so cute about you"he said.

"Oh I know,Pick me,Pick me" Javier had his hands up and was acting like a child.

"Please student enlighten me" Wayne said smirking.

"Well she loves his eyes,the way he can protect her out of harm's way,his voice and the way he dresses" Please note he said this in a girly voice.

"Okay you are seriously a creep." I said shoving Javier off the table he was sitting on.

"I love you" he said hugging me (more like suffocating me).

"Please let my daughter go. I would really like her to be alive and kicking please" dad (Ryan) said.

"Can I talk to you for a minute lass" sir Alex asked me. To which I nodded.

"I was wondering with your qualifications as a physiotherapist would you consider a job with Manchester United as a full Time Physiotherapist?" He asked me.

"seriously I'm not being merked by Rio am I?" I asked him.

"No Lass this is a serious offer."He told me.

"Yes I'd love to be the physio for the team" I said.

"Then let's tell the lads because you have the job"He said.

"seriously without an interview" I said.

"I do not need to interview you because with your qualifications I am 100% certain that you are the best candidate for the job and you already know the team and how it's run." He said.

"Thank you very much Sir Alex" I said.

"Lass how many time have I told you to call me Alex" He said.

"Lost count." I said. "Thank you Alex" I said hugging him.

"Let's go" He said.

"Lad's I have one last announcement that we finally have a new physio." He said.

"I hope he's not old or rough cause I still have bruises from Roy"(Ex-physio who Roxy will be replacing) Rio said.

"It's not a he" Alex said.

Everyone looked at me. "What? I know I'm really short near you guys but stop creeping me out and look some place else".

"Yes lads its Roxy" Alex said.

"Yeay I get to see you everyday."Wayne said.

"Alex I knew I forgot something when I agreed" I said to which he laughed.

"So your moving to Manchester permanently"? Dad asked.

"Yes sir that is the idea" I said.

"Will you buy a house or move in with me?" Dad said.

I just stared at him "My god dad I haven't even told mum or anyone and your already planning?"

"Sorry Rox" he said.

Nemanja came from behind me and pulled me into a hug which made the lads cheer.

"Oh shut up"I said kissing Nemanja's cheek.

A voice I knew to well interrupted and said "You are here to work Roxanne so why are annoying people".


	4. Chapter 3

"And Who are you?" Rio asked.

"I'm her father and she is supposed to be working not wasting time" John my step-dad who i hated walked in withAshley my bitchy step sister.

I rolled my eyes and said "how many times do I have to repeat myself for you to listen to me I am not your daughter".

"Is that John" dad asked whispering.

I just looked at him.

"I'm going to go with yes" dad said still whispering.

"Listen mate I don't know who you are but you do not talk to her like that" Wayne said.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" John said.

"Can you just go and leave my friends alone?" I asked.

"Oh look the slut speaks" Ashley said.

"Call me that again and i'll show you who the true slut is" I said warning her.

"oh i'm scared. You really are a slut" She said.

"Fine i did warn you."I said taking my shoes off as the were not fighting shoes. i walked up to her and grabbed her badly died extensioned hair and pulled them out. Unfortunatly she pulled my hair too. So i kicked her in the stomach then punched her in the face which made her let go.

After that dad came up to me and grabbed me so i wouldn't hit her anymore.

"What the hell happened?" Mum asked walking in as she looked at the bloody mess (literally) which was ashley.

"She punched for no reason" She said.

"I'll show you no reason, Mother she called me a slut" I said glaring at Ashley.

"She really did" Rio said to which i sent a thank you glance to him.

"Mum i am moving to manchester with dad and plus alex gave me the job of a physiotherapist with the squad" I said.

"OMG that's so great" she said slapping dad's arms away to hug me.

I laughed when i heard dad say "Of course i get slapped away".

John and Kelly just left.

"When do you leave?"she asked.

"I leave with the boys" I told her. Today was the 23rd of July and the boys and I leave 13th of August.

I excused myself and went to my room. A few minutes later someone was at my door.

I opened it to find Nem.

"Hey Rox" he said pecking me than pulling me in a hug.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" I whispered to him fearing tears would slip up.

"Yeah i'll stay. Hey don't cry you didn't do nothing wrong" he said wiping my cheeks from my tears.

He went to his room and changed into his bed clothes while i put my pj's on and got into bed for him to join me a few minutes later.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for staying Isaid pulling him into a kiss" I said.

We pulled away I hugged him and we fell asleep in that position.

FF to the 13th of August.

Mum couldn't come to see me off because she had a very important meeting so we had said our farewell's the night before.

I boarded the bus and sat next to Nem and Wayne. This was also our seating arrangement on the plane. We played poker, cards somehow Jonny (Evans) had brought a plane charades type game from customs. We left Malta at 10Am and we arrived in Manchester at 13:30 PM.

When we entered the arrival lounge after getting our luggage there was Stacy with Liberty and Zach along with Coleen and Becky (Rio's wife).

Liberty ran up to me nearly pushing Nem out off the way if it's even possible.

"Slow down Libby I'm not going anywhere yet. No need to push people" I said walking up to her and picking her up hugging her,

"Sorry Nem" she said shyly. "I missed you" she said turning to me.

" I missed you too" I said pulling Zach into a hug then Stacey.

"Hey why aren't you hugging me?" dad asked.

"Because we see you every day silly" Libby said smartly to him to which I laughed.

"Cheeky so I'm guessing you don't want any presents then"He said.

"hi daddy how was it"? Libby asked hugging him to which we laughed.

"Oh you want something from daddy now?" dad asked.

"Presents" she said grinning.

Dad just shook his head. I handed zach to him and I went over to Coleen and Becky.

"Girlies I missed you" I said hugging them both.

Wayne shook his head.

"Jelous?" i asked him sticking my tounge out at him.

" You never great us like that" He said.

"What you wan't me to great you like girls cause? I can do that believe me" I asked.

"Shut up." he said nudging me.

"We have to go shopping" Coleen said.

"Yes and i cannot wait" I said.

"If you by more bags I will strangle you with them" Javier said. I have a thing for bags.

"If I do buy bags (which I will) I won't show them to you" I said.

"Boys no idea about fashion at all" Becky said with a smirk.

"Hey I have you know that we can be very fashionable" Rio said.

"Says the guy who wore a green suit" I said.

"I loved that suit" He said.

I shook my head.

"Let's get out of here" Fletch called out.

"Are you going with Nemanja or coming with us?" Dad asked to which I felt Coleen, Becky and Stacey stare at me.

"With Nem, I'll cya later" I said kissing dad's cheek.

I started walking toward Nem who was waiting for me.

"Excuse me Missy are you not telling us something?" Coleen asked.

"Maybe yes and maybe no" I said teasing her.

"Girls day tomorrow I'll pick you up at 10 be ready or else" Coleen warned.

"See you tomorrow" I said.

Me and Nem walked to the taxi to take us to his house.

"Your meeting the girls tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah at 10. Probably to question me about us." I said.

He just nodded and placed his hand on mine. A few minutes later we had arrived. Nem paid the driver grabbed our luggage and went inside.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Watch a film" I suggested.

"Which film?" He asked.

I shrugged and sat down. He grabbed The Wedding Planner dvd and put it in the dvd player and joined me on the sofa.

I snuggled up to him and he placed his hands around my waist.

"It's great to have you in Manchester permanently babe" he said.

"Thanks babe" I said kissing him which turned out into a make out session making us miss most of the movie.

It was 9pm after we had eaten so he dropped me off home.

"Thanks babe. I'll see you tomorrow." I said kissing him.

"See you tomorrow. Good night and try not to miss me too much" He said.

I giggled and said "I won't hun don't you worry sweet dreams love".

Kissing him again I got out of the car and got the keys out and walked in the house to find dad and Stacey watching TV.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Did you eat?" Stacey asked.

"Yep, Nem cooked for us." I said.

"Nem cooks?" Dad asked.

"Yes he does unlike you" I said. "Dad I was meaning to ask you can I change my surname to Giggs instead of Wilson"? I asked him.

"Yeah sure, when? He asked. I'll come with you" He added.

"Well tomorrow I'm meeting the girls, I just want to get it over with before I start work." I said.

"How about Saturday" He asked. (Today was Thursday.)

"Yeah that's good, so I'm off to bed good night and I'll see you tomorrow"i said kissing both their cheeks and walking to the guest bedroom.

I took a quick shower,changed into my pj's and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

I then went downstairs and had my coffee to be joined by Stacey who was joining us on the shopping trip.

"Morning" I said.

"Morning sweetheart sleep ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I slept great" I said.

As I had my coffee I felt my i-phone vibrate from my pocket signalling that I had a message.

I took it out to see the text message was from Nem which read:

"Have fun being interrogated babe while I chill withthe lads playing FIFA haha."

I giggled and texted him saying:

"Will do babe enjoy getting beat by Rio and Wazza,haha"

"Who are you texting this morning"Stacey asked.

"Nem who is teasing me on going shopping" I said.

"What's going on with Nem?" she asked.

"Well I'll be repeating this but the guys knows why not. So two months ago when I was here last me and Nem decided to get into a relationship but we kept it under wraps but now since I moved to Manchester we decided to go "public" friends and family etc." I explained to her.

"Awwww that's so cute. I'm so happy for you both." she said clapping her hands.

A honk was heard from outside signalling Coleen had arrived.

In the car there was Becky and Natalia (Micheal Carrick's girlfriend who is also a coordinator). We met Danielle (Nani's girlfriend) in front of the mall.

You know the phrase shop till you drop, yeah well we spent 4 hours shopping and we had around 10 bags on average each. If you were wondering if I had bought any bags my answer is I bought 7. I just won't tell Javier about them.

We "dropped" at the Newly refurbished Hard rock Café.

After we had ordered the interrogation I was waiting for commenced. It was started by none other than Coleen.

"So missy spill" she said.

"Me and Nem are going out" I said.

"Awwww! That's so sweet" Danielle said clapping her hands.

"How long have you been going out for?"

"Well we got together in April, so 5 months." I said.

"Why did nobody know?" Natalia asked.

"We had no idea if it would work out, but since I moved to Manchester It is so much easier for us." I said.

"I understand. A long distance relationship is hard to hold onto. But with a few sacrifices it works." Danielle said with a smile.

She would know her and Nani were always travelling. While Nani was based in Manchester Danielle was all over the place.

I nodded and added "but it works".

"It's a good thing you moved. We missed you like loads." Coleen said.

"Awwww, I missed you loads too gals" I said pulling them for a group hug..

We ate and at around 7.30pm we were off home

"I really hope i'm not broke" Dad said looking at all the bags.

"You can always ask for a rise" I said shrugging.

"Nice" Stacey said hi-5 -ing me.

"Well I'm going up to read" I said grabbing my bags and getting up the stairs.

Nemanja called at around 8.30. Dad walked in at around 11pm to say goodnight to find me chatting away upside down to which he could not stop laughing. We ended the call at around 1.30am when I heard him yawning. We agreed to meet up on Saturday for our 5 month anniversary.

I snuggled up into bed and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

At around 7.00 AM I woke up to Zach and Libby jumping on me and Zach hitting my head with his knees. I was sure that dad was behind this.

I tweeted saying: "It's great to wake up to your younger brother, jumping on you and smacking you in the face at 7 AM."

Rio tweeted back saying :

" Haha. Epic! What are you doing up at 7AM Woman?"

I tweeted back saying:

"Registry office with dad. BTW, Dad was behind the brother attack".

Wayne tweeted (yes at 7AM and I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming) saying:

"Nice! Enjoy wasting the day".

I laughed and responded saying:

"Awwwww! Wazza I will enjoy it."

Rio tweeted saying :

"Enjoy tonight. Take care of your man. OH and I want him whole in training!"

I tweeted him back telling him to shut up.

Dad and I left at quarter to eight. Dad was wearing a T-shirt,jeans and a failed moustache and sunglasses as a disguise.

We reached the birth-certificate area or what ever you call it.

I walked up to the reception desk "Hey good morning. I would like to change my surname to my dad's" I said.

"And what is that please" She said.

I braced myself and said "Giggs". To which she burst out laughing. Dad just handed her is ID and Passport.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" She said.

"Don't worry about it" I said. She handed me my driver's license ,certificate and ID card and told me my new passport will arrive in a few days.

I thanked her and got home. Nem had texted me earlier on to be ready by 7pm. I spent the rest of the day playing around with Libby and Zach.

At 5 I had a bath and changed into a red one shoulder dress and my favourite red Gucci heels.

I went downstairs and Stacey screamed "OMG you look fantastic".

"Thanks Stace" I said.

At 7pm the door bell rang.

I kissed Stacey and dad goodbye and walked to the door.

I opened it to find Nem in a suit.

"Hey you look amazing babe" He said.

" You too babe" I said closing the door and pulling him in for a kiss.

We walked to his black Audi A5.

To which he opened the door for me then he got into the car and drove us to the new lush restaurant called "RED". He parked in the car park which was down the road. While we were walking towards the restaurant he took my hand into his.

When we walked in a very bubly man said "Ah , Good evening let me take you both to your table".

The man pulled out the chair for me to which I thanked him. Nem set across me.

The man told us his name was Bryan and informed us that "RED" was a family run business and his family where Manchester United fans (That really explained the name of the restaurant).

He handed us the menu's and told us that he would be back shortly.

"Thanks Nem for taking me out tonight" I said.

"You deserve it babe" He said. He grabbed my hand and didn't let go till the food came.

I ordered a steak, salad and a side dish of chips.

Nem ordered pasta carbonara and red wine.

He bent down and handed me a swarovski heart necklace.

"Omg babe i love it thank you". I said getting up and kissing him.

I got my bag and gave him his present which was : Burberry's The Beat perfume for men.

"Thanks babe but are you trying to tell me I stink?" he said in a joking tone.

I hit his arm and told him to shut up.

"Sorry" he said laughing.

During dinner he told me that he had yet again lost FIFA to Wayne and Rio. After we had eated we ordered chocolate cake.

While we were eating he said:

"I am so happy you are in Manchester with me Rox" em said.

"I am too babe" I said as I took the last bite of my cake.

Nem called for the bill to which he paid for which I was not happy about.

We got up, thanked Bryan and we walked to the car. A few minutes later he pulled intothe drive way of my house.

Once he had parked he kissed me goodnight.

"Night Nem, i'll see you on Monday babe" I said.

"Night Rox" he said kissing me again.

I walked out of the car, waved to Nem and then walked into the house.

I found Stacey and Dad in the kitchen talking.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey sweetheart, how was the date?" Stacey asked.

"It was amazing we wentto the new restaurant "RED" the food there is delish" I said.

"We Have to go there Stace, I can't let the younger lot be the only ones to try the new things. I'm still young" dad said.

"Oi cheeky what am I?" stacey said hitting his arm making me laugh.

"I am going to let you argue it out by going to bed, Night." I said kissing there cheeks and go upstairs.

I changed into my PJ's, removed my make-up and snuggled into bed.


End file.
